


[斯莉]酒心糖

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 婚后小车车
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Kudos: 6
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]酒心糖

斯内普教授今天气压很低，整个教室宛如冷风过境，小动物们缩着脖子，就怕教授的眼光落在自己身上。

终于等到那救命的“下课”两个字，教室里除了收拾书本的声音，静的惊人，连最惹是生非的格兰芬多都恨不得踮着脚尖走路。

“砰。”教室门被大力地推开了，全教室的目光都看向这位勇士，等待他被地窖蛇王的毒液喷死。

“西弗……”一道红色的身影，欢快地冲上了讲台，扑向了那全身黑压压的教授，然后挂在了上面。

整个教室都是倒抽一口冷气的声音，感觉教授这次一定会释放一个大规模杀伤性魔咒的小动物们连滚带爬地跑出了教室，果不其然，最后一个小动物的脚刚离开门口，教室门就狠狠地被关上了。

“唔…西弗，亲爱的，这几天你有没有想我？”狠狠地在西弗勒斯嘴上亲了一下，莉莉开心地搂着他脖子不撒手，她被魔法部派到伦敦出差一星期，今天才赶回来，她真的不喜欢出差。

可惜美貌在哪里都会发光，就算莉莉是凭真本事考上的真材实料女傲罗，也摆脱不了被魔法部拿去做面子工程的命运，跟苏格兰场开个例行会议也要她去，毕竟拿出来真的好看。

“你喝酒了？”西弗勒斯声音里带着一丝不善，莉莉嘴里带着一点酒味，甜酒的味道，她从来不喝酒的。

“没有……但我吃了这个。”莉莉从口袋里拿出一把彩纸包的糖，“在伦敦顺道去了一趟佩妮家，她给了我好多酒心糖。”佩妮这几年厨艺有了长足进步，莉莉已经很少收到她的厨房废料了。

剥了一块塞进西弗勒斯嘴里，莉莉愉快地吻上去，用舌头舔着他嘴里的糖，直到里面的甜酒流出来。

“味道还不赖。”不知道是在说糖还是在说吻，斯内普咂了咂嘴，手顺着大腿滑进莉莉崭新的制服裙里。

魔法部居然专门给女傲罗设计了一套制服，斯内普怀疑他们只是为了凸显莉莉的美貌来达到获取更多谈判筹码的目的，毕竟收腰的复古制服，紧窄的及膝短裙，配上宽大的巫师袍子，走起来猎猎如风，让莉莉有一种飒爽的性感。

“但是，你能解释这个吗？”斯内普招招手，一张今天的《预言家日报》飘了过来，头版头条就是莉莉跟伦敦警察厅厅长握手的画面，“新任伦敦警察厅长与傲罗伊万斯小姐亲切会晤？”斯内普声音里透着嘲讽，“伊万斯小姐？我不懂了，你都嫁给我一年了，为什么还是伊万斯小姐？嗯？”

“可是魔法部不许我说我结婚了哎，说是傲罗办公室的新规定，新进傲罗五年内都不许结婚。”莉莉举起手晃了晃手上的戒指，那上面被施了一个偏光咒，麻瓜看不到这个戒指，“佩妮也看不到，还以为咱们两个又吵架了。”

呸，斯内普觉得这是只针对莉莉的新规定，他要准备个黑魔法物品放到莉莉身上，要是有不长眼的麻瓜敢对莉莉动手动脚，就让他直接变成一只癞蛤蟆。

“所以，你不生气吧？”莉莉小心翼翼地看着亲爱的斯内普教授阴晴不定的脸，西弗的占有欲很吓人，就算两个人已经结婚了也一样，在他眼睛里所有看过她一眼的人都是觊觎他美丽妻子的大坏蛋。

“生气。”他闷闷地说，“所以你要补偿我。”他把她抱起来，把她及膝的裙子推到腰上。

“咦？西弗，这是教室，不太好吧……”莉莉紧张地搂紧他，西弗勒斯比她更不喜欢室外play，毕竟他不能允许她有一点点被别人看见的可能性。

“那你就配合一点，别乱动。”

莉莉感觉有什么东西被西弗的手指推到了她的深处，她惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“西弗，那是什么？”

“是糖。”一张酒心糖纸扇着翅膀飞向旁边的垃圾桶，斯内普拉下莉莉的裙子，整理了整理她的着装，拉住她的手。“走吧，咱们回房间，注意，别让它掉出来。”

偶尔有认识莉莉师娘的斯莱特林高年级都很纳闷，平时这位在斯莱特林地窖跑来跑去像一阵风的活泼美人，今天怎么改走优雅路线了。

酒心糖耐不住体温，一放进去就开始融化，滑溜溜得直向下滑，莉莉哀怨地挽住斯内普的手，慢慢走着，好在斯内普的宿舍离魔药教室并不太远。

直到终于到达了目的地，莉莉刚进门就被斯内普打横抱了起来，扔在了卧室软软的大床上。他们的床是一张放大版的斯莱特林四柱床，莉莉选的，她说她对他们少年时期的浪漫很怀念，结果受邀参观新婚夫妇房间斯拉格霍恩教授听闻此言皱起了眉头，回头就加强了斯莱特林公共休息室的口令等级。

可怜的半身裙被扔到一边，新制服被剥掉了，西弗勒斯跪在床边，埋下头去。

“唔……西弗，你干嘛……”莉莉惊喘地弓起了腰，抓住了他的黑头发。

“吃糖……”他含含糊糊地说，舌头舔着那颗已经变软的糖，让它在里面滚来滚去，直到甜酒流了出来，嗯，味道真好。

他没有脱衣服，也不怎么温柔，好在黏糊糊的糖让她足够滑腻，让深入变得很容易。

他穿着那件有很多扣子的黑袍子，收腰的款式勾勒出性感的腰线，他第一次穿得时候，莉莉大叫着扑在他背上说，“斯内普教授，你身材真好。”当时他还会脸红，现在不会了，这几年正常的三餐和适量的运动让他的身材的确称得上很好。

他咬开另一颗糖，把里面的的甜酒撒在她的胸口的蓓蕾上，然后含在嘴里，咬了一口，莉莉倒抽了一口气，疼，这让她的身体收紧了起来。

“嘶……”他感觉到了，恶作剧地又咬又舔，手也抓紧了她的腰肢，让她展开到极致。她的味道很好，柔韧性也很好，三年的傲罗训练让她脱离了少女的娇嫩变得纤侬合度，咬起来像是QQ 糖。

“西弗，不要……”刚从巅峰掉下来的女孩眼眶都红了，他之前从来没有这样折磨过她，她脱他衣服，他不肯，她喜欢他的身体，不喜欢隔着衣服，这让她不安。

“所以，斯内普太太，你知道今后要怎么做了吗？”他在她胸口留下一个牙印，邪恶地在她耳边说。

他停下来了，抬起身子盯着她，等着她做保证。

“我……我……我以后会把头发盘起来，明天就把婚姻契约甩在傲罗办公室主任脸上……还有……还有，我会拿着你的钱包，去买一堆不带偏光咒的戒指全戴在手上……”嗯，嗯，你不要停下啊，莉莉七手八脚地把他缠住，贴在他身上。

他满意地点点头，狠狠地撞进去，看到她的表情瞬间变得可爱了，挥了挥手，禁欲的黑袍子飞去了沙发，莉莉搂紧他，贴在他的身体上，满意地哼了一声，她最喜欢这样。

等到空气中飘满了令人脸红的味道，两个人才终于停了下来，莉莉疲惫地闭上眼睛，靠在斯内普的胸口。

斯内普抽出床头的一张纸，指挥羽毛笔给马尔福写信，告诉他抽空跟傲罗办公室主任谈谈，如果再让他看到“伊万斯小姐”这种令人混淆的字眼，他就提高狼毒药剂的售价，让那些狼人半夜去挠那个老家伙的房门。

“西弗……咱们要个孩子好不好？”莉莉迷迷糊糊地说。

“嗯？你不是说不想那么早要孩子吗？”西弗勒斯疑惑地抬起头，莉莉一直不想跟巫师们一样早婚早育，拐她结婚他用了好几年。

“生子魔药你一定会配吧，我感觉你需要一个孩子让情绪更稳定点。”我才不生，你来生。

斯内普扭起了眉头，贴近了香香甜甜的女孩，“我从来不知道生子魔药是这么用的，而且，你觉得我情绪不稳定？”

看来今晚你别想出去吃晚饭了。


End file.
